


La Boda

by Drakonov



Series: Lírica [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Norse Lore - Fandom, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Al menos una medianamente aceptable, Es la primera vez que hago una poesía, M/M, Poetry, Thorki - Freeform, Weddings, Ásgarðr | Asgard (realm)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonov/pseuds/Drakonov
Summary: Poesía. Una boda.





	La Boda

Ya doblan las campanas  
y el Sol casi en lo alto  
anuncia al oro asfalto  
que todo listo y ganas  
de dioses boda hay.

¡Jolgorio! ¡Fiesta! ¡Vida!  
La gente llena calles  
de cantos, gritos, bailes  
que Odín gusta y convida  
sentado en lo alto.

Belleza es suya prenda.  
Belleza, percha hermosa,  
hermoso dios. No osa,  
no puede. Solo ofrenda  
de muerte quiere.

Odiada  
la boda  
querida.

Al pueblo explicaron  
razón: soledad de ambos.  
Razón: pasión de hermanos  
que alcobas no ocultaron  
por siempre amor.

Tan cerca como lejos  
de ansiado casamiento  
hallarse es escarmiento  
con otros desparejos  
no amados pares.

“¡Vergüenza es!”, Odín clama.  
La tumba en donde Frigga,  
revuelta y enemiga,  
“¡Por pena!”, Thor reclama,  
no está en paz.

Odiada  
la boda  
querida.

Atrás truenos tronaron,  
ceguera que cegaba  
y contra Odín juraba  
promesa que juraron  
por siempre amor.

El Mjölnir y el cetro, harto  
silencio, su último juicio  
enfrentan, en sacrificio  
su amor, a Odín en lo alto.  
Ya es mediodía.

¡Forseti!  
Por Thor  
su amor  
por Loki.  
¡Justicia!

La boda querida  
por ambos  
odiada.

**Author's Note:**

> Si tan solo supierais cuánto he amado escribir esto, no os lo imaginaríais.  
> ¡¡Espero que os haya gustado!!


End file.
